Sarah Bennett (Saints
Sarah Bennett is an original character in The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners, and the protagonist of Supernatural Skeptic's Guide to New Orleans. Pre-Apocalypse New Orleans, Louisiana In her early childhood, Sarah always believed in doing the right thing. One time when she was 10, she felt bad about not helping a girl in a wheelchair being bullied by two boys. At 11, her parents were killed in a car accident. Convinced by her grandma who was a former Voodoo Mambo (female priest) in Haiti she could contact her parents by praying to voodoo gods. she soon found out that it wasn't true, and became an atheist. Sarah grew up and went on to college, double majoring in Communication and Psychology with a minor in American Folklore, doing so in order to further her skeptic mind and use evidence to debunk claims of voodoo gods, and urban legends. This led her to create and host the "Supernatural Skeptics Guide to New Orleans" podcast and investigate supernatural and true crime regarding the history of New Orleans, while trying to debunk claims of voodoo gods, hauntings, and urban legends. She was hoping to win the Pulitzer Prize some day. Post-Apocalypse Supernatural Skeptics Guide to New Orleans Part 1 Gives back story about the LaRouche house. How it was the site of 12 people being massacred by the Brills, a family of serial killers, and how the original owner was also a slave owner who possibly murdered his slaves and painted the walls with their blood. Part 2 Explores the LaRouche house looking for evidence to debunk the claims, and more about the actual history of the place. She is later attacked by a walker thinking he was just a homeless person trying to escape the hurricane outside. Part 3 Sarah is attacked by a walker and is forced to flee from the LaRouche house. As she is driving away she hydro-planes off the road and wrecks her van. A cop who was bitten also crushes and explains to her that the walkers aren't people but infected. The cop is later overtaken by a horde of walkers and commands Sarah to run. Sarah makes it back to the LaRouche house where there are still walkers Lurking around. She is attacked by one of them, but is saved just before being bitten by a firefighter named Sebastian who takes out the walkers with an ax. They than fortify in the LaRouche house, and try to make sense of what happening not knowing whether or not this is a result of fungal, bacteria or something from the water of the hurricane. Part 4 3 weeks have passed since the outbreak started. Sarah talks about how she missed dogs barking. She talks about how she found a ham radio, batteries and that she was breaking the law broadcasting on AM waves. She ponders about how the news called the dead walkers and how she was unsure about that. She also learns that the military has betrayed the citizens as they are executing everyone, human and walker, disgusted knowing that people are better than that. Part 5 Sarah lets a couple, Jack, and Krista, into the house after learning that they had heard her podcast over the radio waves. She talks to Krista learning that she and her husband were a part of a group attacked by a group of bandits. Sarah is deeply saddened when she finds out Jack had died from his wounds despite Sebastian trying to treat his injuries. Part 6 Sarah is horrified to learn that everyone turns regardless of how they die. As she witnesses Jack biting into his wife's arm. She rushes to her aid, only for Sebastian to rush in with his ax so he can take down the zombified. However, Krista gets in the way and is killed when she is hit by the axe in the neck. Sebastian is thrown back and is knocked out. The undead Jack walks towards him about the bite him only for Sarah to save him just in time striking Jack's head with the axe. After ensuring Sebastian isn't bitten she gives him his axe back and he puts down Krista before she can reanimate as a walker. Horrified by this Sarah ends her podcast in tears and rage. Part 7 Sarah and Sebastian go on a supply run. After being given a nail-bat by Sebastian. They run through the streets of New Orleans. Sarah kills her first walker. Sebastian and Sarah are later ambushed by two bandits. Sebastian quickly kills one of them but has Sarah spear the second one due to him only being a kid. Part 8 Sarah and Sebastian play around with an old camera and she talks about her life growing up as an orphan. How her grandma was a voodoo mambo (priest) in Haiti, and how she lost faith in such things after not having her prayers answered. She talks about how she double majored in college in order to debunk such claims of faith, and demystify legends and went on to host podcast hoping for national attention and a larger career. Sarah is horrified when Sebastian comes back from a supply run bleeding and hurt. Part 9 Sarah treats Sebastian's wounds that he got fighting off group bandits led by the boy she speared. Sebastian managed to fight off all his attacks including the boy. Later she explores the hidden chambers of the LaRouche house. Only the find out that Sebastian is actually Sebastian Brill. The son of the serial killers. Part 10 Sarah runs for her life after learning Sebastian's secret. Sebastian attacks her while a hurricane tears the house apart. After running up to the 2nd floor the house starts to flood and Sebastian is overtaken by the floodwaters and is bitten by a walker. After surviving both Sebastian and the hurricane. She finds a boat and heads to a community in the 9th ward led by a strong woman. While thinking about her family, and the value of faith. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *Jack Prescott (Zombiefied) *Numerous counts of zombies Trivia TBA Category:Unseen Category:Saints & Sinners Characters Category:New Orleans Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:The Walking Dead: Saints & Sinners Category:Religious